


White is an Impressionable Color (Super Planet Dolan Fanfiction)

by HeidenShayde



Category: Super Planet Dolan (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Blood, Cursing/Profanity, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fear Factors, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Torture, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of Urban Legends, Mind Bending, Mind Control, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Dolan is back from a very long time away from his friends, having been transferred back to where his friends are, Dolan is stalked by someone who seems to have a beef with him and won't stop until he gets what he wants. Which happens to be the problem, as Dolan in abducted, and taken somewhere, being filmed as he is beat up, and the films are sent to his friends. As soon as they embark on their journey, reality soon becomes intertwined with fiction as they all defy fate and bring Dolan home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPD Youtube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SPD+Youtube), [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [readers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readers/gifts).



nothign here yet but soon


	2. Chapter One - Return

Super Planet Dolan Fanfiction

Fiction Title: Chasing Time and Fear

Disclaimer: I, Heiden Shayde, do not own any of the characters from this youtube channel, nor do I partake in any of the videos made by these characters/people. I am just an eager watcher who fantasizes about what seems to be unable to make it into the scripts and the animations all of these wonderful people make that make me laugh all the time. I again do not own or participate in the youtube channel, but i bring my Ideas, and story, and my account, that are all owned by me and the site. (technically I just own the name of my profile... :( I wish I was a programmer!)

All Planet Dolan Characters I know that may be in/are in my story: Danger Dolan, DD Mysterious Bro (Zaraganba), Hell-bent, Pandora, Ramona, Nixxiom, Goopy, Doopie, Snewpee, Slapped Ham, Pringle, Honeybits, Sharpie, Ghost Toast, Shima, Malissa, Robo, LadyBot, Andiemations, Emojie, Mimi-up, SpinalPalm, Legna, Cidius, SweetCommando, Civil Spider (I have heard this one several times), Grgak, MKylem, Cr1TiKaL, Spincess, Tolop, and my friends Super Planet Dolan OC (Original Character)

Notes: Please remember, my Super Planet Dolan OC is only an OC, he does not exist within the show. He is also someone my friend asked me to make. My friend is hoping to have a youtube channel of his own one day, and solemnly wishes to actually be part of the Super Planet Dolan Crew. I told them there is a slim to none chance, but eh, dreamers gonna dream. So he had me make up an OC for him. I wish I could animate it, as well, a fan animation and read it, cause I suck at both, I stink at writing, tips could also be useful as well... XD

Messages: This could contian B x B/Boy x Boy/Male x Male/ Yaoi, and maybe even G x G/Girl x Girl/Female x Female/ Yuri, Cursing, Blood, Violence, use of possible drugs, or mentions of it, Profanity, Kidnapping, maybe/maybe not Long chapters, but there are no sex or rape scenes but there are or might be elements of the supernatural, references to Planet Dolan Youtube channel videos, alien elements, and plots that don't completely make sense, please bare with me on this one, folks!! Anyway, to some other factors.... Couples in real life, such as Gooby x Dolan, are not being hated on by this fanfiction, I am meagerly writing it this way because it makes me feel like I can do the plot in a more interesting way. The main character in this is Danger Dolan! My friends OC is actually a character in the fic, but they do not have as big of a role as Dolan does in here. There are scenes with the said Oc in this Fiction, though they will not be as previlent as the actual characters, or maybe not until later at least...

Another Note: Just to make sure, there are several elements in this fanfiction that may seem to be elaborated more to my own standards than to fact. My fanfiction is more of a 'level TO chaotit to... well, i dunno what after that, but be cautious... Such as the fact that the Super Planet Dolan Crew's boss is still Danger Dolan, but at the same time, he works in a Computer Store, and has his own bosses as well. If there happen to be any conveniences in this story, I am not aware of this, first of all, that would be awesome if I was right, and did not know the person face to face nor personally, second, actually, kind of creepy... and there is no third, so enjoy reading this without a meaning to it... :)

OC Information-

Name: HeidenShayde  
Age: Unidentified   
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'1'  
Race: ??? Unidentified  
Creature: Presumably kind of humanoid. His face is the main thing that throws others off from thinking he is a human. A human, only the face is actually a mask that can talk.  
Accents??: Nope, All american.  
Pets?: A masked orange tabby named Blathezar, the mask on the tabby cat is a raccoon mask, that is colored white and purple to represent false tabby stripes.   
Hair: The hair is blonde, though it is not typical blonde hair, it used to be brunette, and it was dyed/bleached, the hair has this seemingly copperish tint to it, and there is brown visible towards the roots. The tips near the bottom of the hair are platinum blonde, the color of platinum blonde only goes up about an inch and a half from the other hair. The hair style is kind of indescrible. The hair is side swept to the left, and a little bit of it goes into the face, and curls under the right eye, past the nose. As for the hair length, it is down to the shoulders at least, messy, and rarely ever pulled back, usually kind of shaggy too.  
Shirt: White, baggy dress-up shirt without a tie, and there is a belt over the shirt near the waist to make it appear more baggy, being as the character makes sure that the shirt is pushed up a little bit before putting the belt on.   
Pants: The pants are blue jeans with yellow stitching that is a little but visible near the pockets, there is an intricate HS sewn into the right front-pocket, and it is very neat, however, in other places, sometimes there can be some loose threads seen dangling from the stitchings.  
Shoes: Black tenne shoes with red white circles on them to give the impression of rippling water, and the shoes soles are 1 1/3 inches thick, the sole color is black, and the shoe laces are white with some dirt stains, but they are not too noticable to others.  
Accessories: Character has 'buddy holly' glasses, black. He also has a pencil constantly tucked behind his ear, and wears his signature scarf. His scarf is not too long, gray, and has rows upon rows of different colored plus signs (+) and very minal tassels on the ends. He is often seen with a mechanical pencil, normal pencil, and/or a pen behind his ears.   
Personality: Polite, mostly calm, loves games and movies, does not act too smart (though he can be quite intellegent) spacey, easily excited, Introvert, caring, and helpful.  
Skills: He is a good fighter though he may look increadibly puny. Drawing and art are his main ones, but at the same time, he is very good at wooden statues and construction. Very good at confusing people, Im sure some of you think this is something very confusing, but if you really think about it, tricking people can be quite useful depending on a certain kind of situaltion.   
Fears: spiders, Snakes, Cages, being abandoned, drowning (but he LOVES water)  
Face: HIs face is round ish, and it acutally is a jack skellington looking mask, plus some extra stitches designs, though it is not just a mask, and it is really a real face.   
Eyes: Oval and kind of round  
Eye color: His left one is Orange, the other one is silverish white.   
Likes and Dislikes: it acutally is very hard to tell, it varies a lot depending on his mood...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
( TO THE STORY!! XD )

Chapter One: Spin the Pranks!

Danger Dolan was on a train back home. He looked around awkwardly as he saw more people were crowding toward the back of the locomotive, chit chatting about something that would seem to be rather indesccreet. His blue hat on his head had the one attached tassel that was moving bit by bit as the train went over some more unlevel parts of the track. 

Thinking to himself, he was trying to remember the last time he had seen his friends, since they were grown up, they had a lot of things to do, and even had a bunch of trips to make, though lately, his were more prevelent, longer and seemed to pruduce more trouble as well. 

The trouble? Well lets just say there were a lot of trouble-making customers where he was working, it was none-the-too-pleasant. However it had never changed into serious trouble, like fighting, shootings or any of the major crimes near as bad. This was mainly petty thefts, arguing, crazy ladies talking about how they put their money in the wrong area, got the wrong amount of change, and in the end, forgetting their own groceries in the store. Even drunks walking trough the store as well, though it never turned to anything too traumatic or life-threatening, it could have been a bit of a tidious job.

He always had to travel a bunch to make sure to keep up with where the stores were, a lot of the time, certain stores had to be relocated, shut down, packed up, or he was transferred to a store out of state to keep the same amout of money he was being paid because of his promotions, but there were no other stores in town to take him in as a worker. His boss made sure he kept the same pay though, cause in the end, the bosses usually found out that Dolan was their hardest worker. 

He was being sent back to his home, on accounts to the fact that he was being re-located to a new workplace in his old hometown. He was happy, but at the same time, there was something odd about the way his boss was acting about him leaving to go back to where his friends were at. His boss, whos name was Adrien, was usually a very casual, easy going boss. Calm and collected, loved to socialize, and he was really funny, even when he was not trying to be. His serious situations were always handled with jokes, and ways to make others feel better, or somehow show them what they were doing wrong. Of course with that said, he was also able to deck a person and put them on their ass rather easily. 

After all, Adrien was not by any terms labeled as 'buff' or 'overly muscular' but he was tall, and had a slightly muscular build. The only reason that the muscles did not seem to show was because he walked with a slightly slouched back, and lazy posture. His boss was maybe 7 years older than he was, had short wavy blonde hair, a generally lazy but playful expression on his face when he was in a good mood, but whenever he was in a bad mood, he seemed to have this darker expression, something to send chills down the average persons back. His eyes were narrower mainly due to his constant lazy expressions, and his eye color was brown, he was also a little scarred up on the arms because of some fights when he was smaller, but they were minor. 

Adrien usually wore the stores signature blue shirt with the "Happy Home Appliances" logo on it. The shirt was dark blue, had a bit of a harsher texture to it, was waterproof, and had short sleeves. His pants were always black or dark colored khakis, and dressy shoes. Shoes were not much of a problem in the store because not many people exactly go out of their way to look at your feet. 

Recalling the conversation he had with his boss a few days prior, Dolan only started to feel more unconfortable about it. 

" Dolan, may I have a word with you in my office?" the slightly older man asked to the white humanoid man, whom nodded and walked to the upstairs office, where the boss was already sitting in one of the rolling chairs with his fingers interlocked to hold his head on his hands with the elbows on the table.

" You asked to see me, Adrien?" he asked in more a curiosity peraining to the reason behind the paging by the boss. His boss nodded slowly and he motions to Dolan the sit down on the chair in the opposing side of the table. Doing so, the blue eyed male waits for the other to speak, or at least say what a problem was. It took quite a few minutes, then the older man sighed to himself, looking Dolan right dead in the eye, and simply said-

" You are going to be transferred back to your hometown as a worker there. We are getting too many filed complaints about you Dolan, I know you are a good worker, but for some reason, you seem to rub the customers wrong. We don't want to fire you, so this is our best option here, I hope you understand our discision." the blonde man said as he looked down.

That was the first thing that caught Dolan off-guard that day... Adrien NEVER looked down. He always looked you in the eye, and put it to you straight. Something was making Dolan think it was a lie. 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, he started to laugh, and he looked at his boss, putting his hand behinf his head, and telling a small joke/ making a jab at himself. " Well, I will put it like this, I always had a way with the ladies, but man, I'm pretty good at making others think of me as a slacker." he said, Adrien did a small chuckle, but it seemed the boss's head was somewhere else at the moment. 

Dolan was going to get up to leave when he heard his boss call to him again for the last time. " Dolan, please make sure to hurry and head over to your new job as soon as you get packed, I got you a train ride for cheaper, only lasts so long though, 3 days to get packed." the boss said as Dolan nodded, closing the door behind him as he left. 

Dolan was sure there was something wrong... the nervousness in his voice, the constant looking at the table, the very sudden 'you have to move by this time', a paid for train ride, customer complaints he was never told of before, and everyone else in the store acting off that day, mainly all of the managers.

As he was thinking on this, Dolan barely noticed that the train he was on had pulled to a stop, and he had several people walking by him. His thoughts were interrupted by a man walking right by him and saying "Hey, your ticket says you are getting off here, better get off before the train moves again, young man." That is what snapped Dolan out of his small trance and he almost panicked before hurrying to grab his stuff and rushing to get out the door of the train before it closed again, and he thanked the man on his way past him, the man looked to be in his 70s, mid to late 70's to be just a little more accurate. The man gave him a very curt nod and sat down in a seat near the opposing window, right before exiting the doors to the train, Dolan heard the 'Pafft' of the soft seat.

After he head left the train, Dolan was taking out some time to actually catch his breath and he wiped his forehead whispering to himself "man, that was close..." and giving off a sigh of reliefe before he simply said to himself "If I would have ended up back in the other town, I would have had to borrow a teleporting device from an alien to get back here!" 

Then as he looked at his watch, he got a text from Hell bent. Looking at his phone, he went into his messaging app and he looked for the highlighted name, clicking on it, he reads the text message, soon enough it went something like this between the messages from Hell bent, then joined by the others as they started to text Dolan as well, luckily, Dolan was a fast typer on the phone...

@Hellbent: Hey Dolan, you in town yet? (Sent at 4:49 PM)

@D-Dolan: Yeah, I just got off the train a few minutes ago. Where are you all at? (Sent at 4:49 PM)

@Hellbent: We are all at Tolop's house, hurry It up, slow ass. (Sent at 4:49 PM)

@D-Dolan: well, that was nice of you, why should I hurry if you are going to be mean to me?? :( (Sent at 4:50 PM)

(@Pandora has joined the chat)... (Joined chat at 4:50 PM)

((Pandora is typing...))

@Pandora: Because, if you don't show up, I'll track you down and drag your ass here. (Sent at 4:53 PM)

@D-Dolan: Well, that would be very painful! I rather like my ass, I don't need carpet burn :( (Sent at 4:53 PM)

@Pandora: Gonna be pavement burn if you don't hurry it up, Dolan... >:) (Sent at 4:54 PM)

@D-Dolan: WHYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEE D: (Sent at 4:54 PM)

( @Doopie, @Snewpee, @Ramona and @Tolop have all joined the chat)... (Users have all joined the chat at 4:54 PM)

((Ramona is Typing...)) 

@Romona: What's going on here??? ( Sent at 4:55 PM) 

@Hellbent: Making fun of Dolan. (Sent at 4:55 PM)

@Pandora: Scarring Dolan for life. (sent at 4:55 PM)

@Hellbent: Im doing a better job over here! (Sent at 4:55 PM)

@Pandora: Yeah right, Im scarier than you are, Assbent! >:D (Sent at 4:56 PM)

@Hellbent: Other way arounf fuckwad! XD (Sent at 4:56 PM) 

((D-Dolan is typing...))

@D-Dolan: ??? How does this even happen??? First of all, Hellbent, you make me cry tears of coal, real   
tears just won't work (scarrs the eyes by the way... ouch) and Pandora, I WILL NOT ALLOW MY ASS TO be dragged across the pavement, nor a carpet, I love my ass too much ;-; ( Sent at 4:58 PM)

@Tolop: Heheheh, what the heck you guys, this was just supposed to be telling Dolan where he was supposed to head after he got off the train, how the heck did it fo to this??? (Sent at 4:59 PM)

@Snewpee: ... got me wondering... (Sent at 5:00 PM)

((Tolop is Typing...)

@Tolop: So anyway Dolan, where are you?? (Sent at 5:02 PM)

@D-Dolan: Im walking to your house right now, I'm quite a few blocks away from you though, might   
take about another 20 minutes or so. (Sent at 5:03 PM)

@Doopie: Hey Dolan, how was the ride on the train??

@D-Dolan: It was good, I was thinking about something on the train, and I nearly missed my stop!! DX

@Hellbent: Does no good to get on a train and try to get somewhere if you are going to ignore your stop Dolan, what had you too distracted to notice where you were?

@Pandora: Were you thinking on your job here again?

@D-Dolan: A little bit of that yeah, but I was also thinking about something else as well, I was thinking my boss back in the other town, he was acting wierd, but I'll tell you more when I actually get there, too much for me to have to explain over text...

( @Pringle, @Nixxiom, @Shima, @Malissa, @SlappedHam and @Robo have all joined the chat)...

@Pringle: Hey there Dolan, how are you?

@D-Dolan: Good, im almost to Tolops house now...

@Shima: how was the train ride Dolan??

@D-Dolan: It was a ride, not too much excitement, but It was okay...

@Malissa: you better make sure to hold on to your hat when you get here Dolan, Hellbent and Pandora are making plans to try and prank you when you get here....

@Hellbent: NO IM NOT!! D:<

@Pandora: .........

@Pandora: You better run for it Dolan, Hellbent is going to turn you inside out.... hehehehehe 

@Hellbent: What the hell is that supposed to mean Pandora?!?!?! 

@Pandora: .............. 

(@Pandora has logged out)...

@Hellbent: DAMMIT!!! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE MEAN?!?!?!?

(Hellbent has logged out)...

@D-Dolan: They left me all alone! D:

@Nixxiom: Don't worry, I can make sure to make fun of you for Hellbent! *smirks*

@Pringle: Dolan, run, his jokes are terrible, they melted my ears before!! Save your soul!

@Melissa: HES GOING TO TELL A JOKE!?! IM OUTTA HERE!!!! 

@Snewpee: I uh, I just remembered... Im severly allergic to bad jokes, bye!!

@Pringle: I think I should go to, be warned, once he tells a joke, he may make the internet on your phone crash cause his jokes are the death of all good things! Im leaving!!

@Nixxiom: HEY!!! MY JOKES AREN'T THAT BAD!!!

@Robo: I Think I should be scared...... Imma go too...

@Tolop: GOTTA GO! BYE!!

@Shima: Rest In Peaces Dolan, Rest In Piece....

( @Pringle, @Talop, @Shima, @Malissa, @Robo, @Snewpee, @Doopie, and @SlappedHam have all logged off) ...

@D-Dolan: ......

@Nixxiom: ......

@Nixxiom: Knock Knock

@D-Dolan: Ummm, I am almost at the door, bye!!!!

(@D-Dolan has logged off)...

@Nixxiom: ......

@Nixxiom: .-.

@Nixxiom: ;n;

@Ramona: I have nothing to do here, Lets here the joke.

@Nixxiom: Knock Knock.

@Ramona: whos there?

@Nixxiom: Little old lady.

@Ramona: Little Old Lady Who?

@Nixiom: I didn't know you could yodel! XD

@Ramona: ..... 

@Ramona: -_-'

@Ramona: I think you broke my screen, Nixxiom...

@Nixxiom: How???

@Ramona: That joke was horrible. .... Im gonna go now. 

(@Ramona had logged off)...

@Nixxiom: My jokes aren't that bad... >:(

@Nixxiom: Screw this, Im outta here.

(@Nixxiom had logged off) ...

Yeah, so that was how it went, Dolan chuckled as he was on invisible on his phone and he watched as Nixxiom left the chat. Shutting his phone off, he puts it in his pocket and he knocked on Tolops door, waiting to be invited in by someone in the house. As he waited for someone to answer the door, he streatches his back, and he popped the spine, relieving a tense muscle. 

Hellbent was the one who answered the door, and he smirked as he looked Dolan in the face with a grin. Dolan smirked back and he maved back, in case Hellbent already had a prank set on him, they were kind of old to be doing this stuff, but eh, whatever, it was fun, so why not? Though, by all means, if you thinking Jumping off a bridge would be fun, change that thought right now, don't do it. The white male humanoid stared to the red devil like humanoid and he walked past him, walking sideways to get through the door. 

As he was about to move out to go to the kitchen, he was grabbed from behind, and he was about to punch behind himself, until he saw it was Pringle, who started to laugh hystarically at Dolan's actions.

" Hahahahah, very funny Pringle, how funny would it be for me to walk up behind you, and grab you out of no where!" Dolan pretended to be annoyed, but he smiled and he jsut laughed, making the yellow skinned man laugh and he walked away.

After everyone was at Tolop's they started to play a few games, it turned out the reason Pandora was in a rush for Dolan to get there was because there was going to be a party for him, and she wanted to get to the cake, It was all about the cake... the yummy cake was the star of her life. Anyway, after a good dinner, dessert and small talk here and there, including about Dolan's boss, they went to playing small party games, and more of an adult game named 'Spin the Bottle'.

This made up version of Spin the Bottle though, was to make the conciquences of the game less of a hassle and more fun.

If the bottle landed on someone you did not want to kiss, you did have to kiss them anyway, but once you kissed them, you also get to play a prank on them. Only the person who spun the bottle for that turn could play the prank though. If the bottle is to point at you after you spin it, you need to kiss a nearby mirror, or your own hand. Either one would work.

Robo took his turn first, and it landed on.... MALISSA! Robo made sure to give her the quick kiss, and then he walked over to the fridge, grabbed a blueberry pie, and smashed it in her face, Malissa bursted out laughing, and she wiped the pie from her clothes. " Robo, why? I applaud you though, this pie is delicious!" she grinned and she looked to the side to see Nixxiom and Pringle...

Pringle was in an emo-corner and he covered his face "Rest In Pieces pie, I barely knew you..." he said in a shakey voice, and he hugged a tombstone with the picture of the pie on it. Nixiom was patting his back and he had anime tears as well... making sure not to say a word.

" May you go to heavan, and be joined by your many deceased and soon to come Brothers, sisters, parents, grandparents, sub-parents, and distant cousins..." he said and he puts down a blue flower, wearing a suit and a tie, Hellbent had this increduous look and he just looked at the two with a 'WTF' face. 

Both of the men came back and they sat down, everyone was staring at them with this overly confused expression, Dolan on the other hand, well, let me just say he was... LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF! Tears were spilling from his eyes as he was trying to contain his laughter, though there was no ability to stop the almost unavoidable flood gates that granted permission or denied the water works. Clutching his stomach, the white humanoid lays on his back on the floor, laughing still, his mouth was also sore from the laughter, and only stopped when his older brother, Zaraganba, opened the door to Tolops house and entered. Not for long appearently opening a door was so funny, Dolan cracked up again, and laughed to his hearts content, if not more. 

Half tempted to move back, and run out the door at the sound of the almost manaical laughter, the older male looked at his brother, nervous, before he tapped Dolan on the shoulder, and he tried to get the younger male to calm the heck down.

Dolan eventually did calm himself down, but there was still sime snorting here and there as they took a short intermission from the game, even though it was actually just started about close to ten minutes ago...

Saying hello to his brother after he catches his composure and Zaragaba smiled as he walks over to Dalan with a small smirk on hos face, bending down as if he was trying to tell Dolan some kind of secret before he simply gave his little brother a gigantic noogie.

Sadly, the blue eyed man was only able to futily take the noogie, and make an attempt to fight back while miserably failing and being noogied anyway. It was making the others eyes water as he laughed, but it was somewhat in pain as he was trying to get away, he nore his brother exactly had any hair to protect thier heads like Nixxiom or Hellbent did. In fact the one that was best off would have been Hell bent. The reason behind this statement? Hellbent is the only one with horns, and he also seems to be the one who would be the fastest to his feet to kick someone in the butt if they tried to do something he did not like.

Zaraganba stopped and he plopped down next to Shima, waiting for the others to explain what was going on. Slapped Ham took the job of explaining that part while Doopie spins the bottle, It landed on Honeybits. Giving the other girl the slightest peck on the cheek, Doopie then found some flowers and gave them to Honeybits. In confusion, the other girl takes them, and she was about to say a questionable thank you and ask where the prank was, before she was squirted in the face with a squirt gun that was concealed inside of the plants, and she takes a moment to get the water off before laughing. 

"Definitely did not exect that to happen, dang..." she muttered out and Doopie giggled, then she smiled and she waited for the others to go.

Out of all of the draws, there were only 3 kisses and 12 pranks were pulled, most of themwere on Hellbent, some reason the bottle seemed to like him the best, Tolop had to also kiss himself in the game, using the near mirror in the living room of his home, and the others clapped, cheering on the other male as they waited for some evidence or his opinion on kissing himself in the mirror, but it was in the rules after all so they all held their tongues. 

When Dolan got to his turn, he grinned ear to ear as he spinned the bottle, and the bottle landed on Hellbent, the demon humanoid man had a look of somewhat dread on his face and he looked down, waiting for the kiss, and yet another prank. He sighed, and there was an anime ghost coming out of his shoulder, almost like a look of defeat as he tried to prepare for the unavoidable, he would run away from it, if he did not have a reputation to uphold, and that meant he was going to have to take the pranks...

Dolan kissed Hellbent on the cheek as quickly as he could and he pretended to be thinking of a way to prank the other, before Hellbent was spacing out and not paying any attention to the others, Dolan thought of something so unexpected, it was pretty much genius (in his opinion) he walked over to Hellbent, bent down, and he was acting like he was going to say something the the man, before he kissed the man on the cheek, and the others were all sitting in silence and confusion. Dolan kissed the other on the cheek a good two minutes before he walked back and left the other sitting there with this confused and almost mortified look on his face. 

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???!! YOU WALK UP TO ME, AND KISS ME ON THE CHEEK? WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!!" the demon man started to go on a small rant, the others were looking at Dolan, who had a very satisfied and amused face while the other was cursing at him in confusion. Pandora was getting up and was going to get herself some water to drink when she notices there was writing on Hellbents back in easily washed out marker. 

Holding in her laughter, she pointed it out to Romoa, who started to snicker, there was word heading all around the circle they were sitting in, and they all started to laugh, Nixxiom got up, pretending to have to use the bathroom to see if it was true or not, and as he passed, he bursts out oloud, laughing at Hellbents expense, though the man did not seem to know why.

Though to make it believeable, Nixxiom pretended to go to the bathroom, and he stood in there, laughing to himself for a good 20 or so minutes. 

"what the heck are all of you laughing at?!" Hellbent asked all of them as they were starting to stand up, still laughing whenever they saw his back. Dolan was snickering, and he couldn't take it anymore, be broke and he told Hellbent what happened. 

" AAG! I can't take it anymore!! HAA!! The kiss on the cheek was to keep you distracted! HEHAHA!! I wrote on your back, and drew on it, while you were too distracted!" Dolan snickered and Hellbent looked at his back to see a drawing of him with inracate detail MOONING whoever looked at it. The captions were "Beware of my red devil ass, it is too hot to be tamed, and will burn out your eyes!!" with some kind of wierd over-confident, yet dumb look as hellbents expression.

Hellbent was blushing deep red, and he was trying to get his shirt off, he did have his jacket anyway, but he grumbled and he cursed at Dolan, saying if anyone ever saw a picture of that or heard about that did not already know, then he was going to hunt the other down and use him as a skin rug and a wall-mount.

Dolan was currently too busy laughing at his friends situation to really care what the threat was, but he simply brushed it off the side, and he smiled as he got up and streatches his back, it was maybe around 8:00, he was going to have to go home soon because he had work in the morning, there was not going to be a chance of him taking in any alcohol if he could help it. 

The others, who had more lenient, at home, or no jobs other than as a Planet Dolan Animator were going to be able to stay there and party till the cows came home, there are going to be no cows jumping over the moon tonight, but they all had to admit, the cat in the back yard does play a mean fiddle... Yeah... just thinking on alcohol got them drunk... what has the world come to?? :(

As Dolan was getting his things together, he knew his brother was going to be out in the car waiting for him, he said goodbye to everyone, and opens the door to his brothers car, and closed it, making sure he had everything he needed in his suitcase before doing so, because sometimes he had the very bad habit of taking something out of his suitcase and just not putting it back in there. Very inconvenient, and not very helpful. Especially if you were going to be working the next day.

He had only packed the necessities. Body wash, shampoo, deodorant, cologne, change of clothes, his papers about his job transfer, his phone, Charger, Earbuds, Laptop, Animation tools, Laptop cam, and a backup alarm clock. Since he was going to be living with his brother for about 3 days before his stuff was going to arrive at his own house, which is actually a couple blocks away from here. He had an upstairs room, it had a nice window, some cool lights, and lots of space, Zaraganba said it was a meager guest room, so it was fairly small compared to his room! Any larger than this, you may be able to fit a cuty pool in your closet, jeez!

Dolan was unpacking his things when he heard his closet door peek open, all the while it was making this aweful almost rusted 'SCREEEEECHHHHHCHKKKKKKEEER' and then 'FMMMMMNNK" of the door seeming to reach the maximum way it can be opened, as Dolan heard this, his back tenses up, and he walked to where the closet was to try and look for the source of wherever the noise came from. Though through all of the spare blankets and some extra clothes that were there, he didn't seem to see anything different from the normal. Thinking he was just being paranoid and nervous cause he was staying in a house and not on a train for the first time in a couple days, he shrugged it off, and he closed the closet door, going back to unpacking his things.

Not even 10 minutes later, the same thing happens again and he is looking over his shoulder this time, watching the door seemingly move on its own. Chills start to go up the blue eyed mans spine and he looked to his suitcase, there was nothing in there that could really protect him if it was an intruder, only a pencil if he was lucky, but if it was something paranormal, then he was well, screwed... 

Grabbing his pencil, Dolan walked at the closet door, making sure to be careful not to step on anything, nor make any noise on the way to door in suspition. Making his moves quick, he was going to stab the pile in there with his pencil, but before he could, something came up from behind him and gave him a giganic headlock. He was struggling to get out of the iron grip in panic, before he heard an all too familiar laughing behind him. 

Zaraganba... he did this... 

" ZARAGANBA! STOP SNEAKING AROUND AND SCARING ME!!" He glared to the other, who was laughing, the older male pats his younger brother on the back and he chuckled before he went to face the white humanoid and he gave a almost semi-meaningful apology. It was about as good as saying 'I am sorry that I scared the living shit out of you, but not too sorry cause I got it all on camera you sorry fucker and I am going to use it as my alarm clock for the next 2 weeks, to remember the moment I scared you, and laugh subconsciously at your face!' yeah, that would be his brother alright... Dolan went into a very temperary emo corner and he sighed before he went back to dealing with his things.

Whilst the other male watched, his amber eyes studied what Dolan was unpacking. His eyes seemed to show more or less confusion when he saw that Dolan had clothes in his suitcase.

"Why do you need clothes? None of those look like a uniform, and neither of us wear clothes Dolan." Zaraganba plainly stated as the other turns around and he blushed from the embarassment as he realized one thing... WHY DID HE BRING CLOTHES??? After all, his big brother was right, they never wore clothes unless it was required from the workplace as in a uniform, but any other time, they never really went out of their way to wear clothes. In the same standpoint, they were not exactly naked either, so get that thought out of your mind right now, bad reader!

(( OUTER VOICE OVER ::: DOLAN: Yeah, thats right, you sickos, I Dolan, am NOT NUDE! ... I really dunno what I am, Im, uh- uh..... *spacing out, having a brain melt down because he was very confused himself* I DUNNO WHAT I AM!! I KNOW IM NOT NAKED, BUT AT THE SAME TIME, LADIES WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO SEE MY MUSCULAR ABBS IF I WORE CLOTHES!! Ah-ah, forget this, i-im out, too confusing for me, get back to the story, nothing to see over here, but a sad Narrrrrrrrrrrrrator!

NIXXIOM: Dolan, you dumbass, we are not narrorators in this, someone else is supposed to be reading it for the listeners!

DOLAN: Then why the heck are you talking too, stop tryin' to steal my spotlight!

NIXXIOM: *grumbling in annoyance about how he is going to destroy Dolan, but says something indescreet* 

DOLAN: WHAT WAS THAT?!

NIXXIOM: Nothing to concern you, now shut up, before I destroy you on account to you being annoying! *glaring and he held up a fist to the other*

CORPSETALIA-FAN: *in the form of HeidenShayde* Okay readers, go back to the story, I did not write this story to have to make you pay viral cash for viral popcorn, and watch a fist fight... *moves the camera back the Movie story* *violent punches and cursing is heard in the background*

OUTER VOICE OVER ENDING:::)))

Dolan blushed in embarassment even darker, and he grumbled while he looked down. "Th-thats none of your business! I wear clothes where, when and however the heck I please!!" he looked at the clothes and they seemed to be the only things left in the suitcase, so he hurridly closed it with his left hand. Unfortunately, he forgot that his right hand was still on the lip of the suitcase, and slammed his suitcase top down hard on his four fingers that were currently dangling inside of the suitcase halfway.

Only half a second passed before Dolan muffled a pained noise from his throat, and small tears building up in his eyes as he realized his stupidity on that regard. 

Holding up his now-tingling fingers, he looked down, and he sighed, trying to nurse them back to feeling better, it was a very slow process, but he manages to do so, that was when he notices that Zaraganba was out of the room, but he was laughing his happy ass down the hallway with no regrets. 

Dolan was just standing there with an agitated expression on his face as he watched his brother leave, he sighed and streatched his fingers to relieve some of the stress in them and he lays down on his bed, pulling out his phone and turning it back on. 

Waiting for his phone to load, he shut off all of the bedrooms lights, and used the bathroom really quick before laying down again, and going into the chat room again to see if anyone messaged each other, maybe even text some of them back as well. 

By now it was about maybe quarter after nine, and the streets outside were all silent. As he went into messanger, he noticed there were already several messages on the chat boards.

@Hellbent: That was a great party Tolop, we should do it again sometime. 

@Shima: Yeah, and next time we should get a pinata (insert the magical mexican nya sound = Pi-nya-ta) because my phone does not adapt the letters)

@Pandora: Cake was great, you should have seen your face when you were yelling at Dolan though, Hellbent, you looked like you woke up from a nightmare, and was about to fall asleep again! 

@Hellbent: Not funny Pandora!

@Hellbent: What if the ink never comes out of this shirt, its my favorite shirt dammit!

@Tolop: Hell bent, your shurt is not going to be stained, it was stain free marker...

@Tolop: SHIIYy, meant to say Shirt... goobye

@Tolop: either Im too drunk or my phone is being an ass.. well, goodnight. 

((@Tolop has logged off))

@Nixxiom: So anyone wanna hear a joke? -w-

@Pringle: sure bro, fire away! hahahah, your jokes are always Hilarious!!

@Malissa: wow, Pringle, you must be increadibly drunk...

@Pringle: n-nawwwwww imm sober. sdkfjwienwewif

@Slapped Ham: ??? what was that supposed to mean?

@Pringle: sorry, dozed off while I was typing, I think my keyboard is choosing what to type and not me fjfjslfKNFISsjdjf djslfihlur9. 

@Nixxiom: Alright... why did the Chockin cross the Rhost??

@Nixxiom: shit, meant Why did the chicken cross the road..

@Hellbent: Don't give a fuck. but why did the chicken cross the road?

@Pringle: to get to the bread and the mayo on the other side? Im hungry...

@Nixxiom: .....

@NIxxiom: to get to the gay guys house. Knock Knock.

@Hellbent: No ones home.

@Pringle: LOL hxdjwjsWhos thehre??

@Nixxiom: ... ?

@Hellbent: Ignore him, he's drunk off his ass...

@Doopie: So are you, Hellbent.

@Hellbent: Nein, Im perfectly sober!! >:(

@Doopie: Yeah, and pigs fly.

@Slapped Ham: I can use wings quite well, thank you very much. Im going to turn in though, night.

(@Slapped Ham has logged off) ...

@Shima: Im going to turn in too, I have a meeting tomorrow...

@Malissa: Im tired, good night.

@Pandora: Im bored, later.

((@Pandora, @Shima and @Malissa have all logged off))...

@Nixxiom: Knock knock

@Hellbent: ugh, whos there?

@Nixxiom: the chicken.

@Hellbent: Fack dizzzz cheekin....

@Hellebent: agg, screw dis sheets, im toh friggeeenk tired for dis ands my grammar is, yeahhhhg, fack thissssss.

((@Hellbent has logged off))...

@Nixxiom: anyone else have anything to do??

@MKylem: Nope, I was mainly there, listening to all of you talking at each other.

@Cidius: anyone wanna have some competions with me?

@Doopie: Sure, i'll join

@Ramona: I have nothing to do, whats the idea?

@Nixxiom: sure, no one wanted to hear any more jokes anyway. *emo corner*

@Snewpee: whats is the competion about?

@Cidius: we are going to name off any color we can think of, and no one can repeat a color. GO

@Cidius: Burnt Orange!

@Nixxiom: White

@Ramona: Scarlet...

@Cidius: Royal Purple!

@Doopie: Dandilion yellow

@Snewpee: Evergreen green

@Nixxiom: Crow Black

@Ramona: Crimson.

@Cidius: Silver

@Doopie: Im too tired, sorry, g2g, bye

(@Doopie has logged out))...

@Snewpee: Lime Green

@Cidius: Cactus Green

@Ramona: Sky blue

@Nixxiom: Baby Blue

@MKylem: Sunny Yellow

@Cidius: Periwinkel blue

@Nixxiom: Jet Black

@MKylem: Seafoam Green

@Cidius: Neon Orange

@Ramona: Beige

@Nixxiom: Gold

@MKylem: Mauve

@Nixxiom: Rose Red

@Cidius: Navy Blue

@MKylem: Im going to leave, moving too fast and Im too tired, night. 

((@MKylem has logged off))...

@Cidius: Pink

@Nixxiom: Brick red. 

@Ramona: Neon Purple. Gotta go, talk later.

@Nixxiom: My internet is losing signal, see ya later!

((@Romona and @Nixxiom have both logged off))...

(@Cidius has logged off))...

(@Pringle has logged off because of the lack of participation in the page, server had logged @Pringle out because the sorry fucker was too drunk to stay awake.))...

Dolan chuckled at the funny texts and he left the chat area, it was personal demons being dealt with and other times just poking fun, one thing is for sure though, they loved to tease each other. Staying in anonymous, Dolan went on looking at all the messgaes, laughing because he thinks it is amusing to see all of each of his friends sharing conversations and having fun. Shutting his phone to sleep mode, he fell asleep in the matter of seconds after he rests his head on his pillow. Since Pringle was logged off the wauy he was, he must have fallen asleep, happened to him a couple times before. Though it was not as bad, such as Pringle and Hellbents drunken grammar. 

As he slept, Dolan dreamed of nothing, up until he was right about to wake up, he saw a small flash of something, though it wasn't necessarely fast enough to catch any detail. He was trying to remember the detail on the thing he saw subconsciously, so he was rather startled to hear his alarm clock going off, and he falls out of bed as he flapped his arm around to regain his posture failing+ before he fell to the carpeted floor.

'BEEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP-BEEP-BEEEP!! sHK-CHBLOOP" It rang on for a couple minutes as Dolan opened his eyes to have the burning sunlight in them, instinctively, he covered his eyes in some kind of recoil to the suns violent rays of light, and he grumbled, it was 6:00 AM, and as usual, there was at least another 10-15 minutes he would not move, just cause he was not ready to have to be up yet.

"Why does morning always have to come so soon, cant's it come in the asfternoon for once?" Dolan asked himself and he sighed, sitting up and getting to his feet. As soon as he did, he made his brothers guest bed, and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Usually he might not have worried about such hygene right away, but he also kind of had the tendancy to forget to take one before he went to work if he postponed, and there was a minor stench on him, so go in, get scrubbed up, get out. That was all It was going to take.

The bathroom was really nice, there was a bathtub with a shower curtain, and detatchable shower head, the floor was made from light cream and baby blue colored tiles. The toilet was a normal white toiliet, but there was some cloth or carpeting on it so there was less of as a chance of hearing the toilet lid slam down, purposefully or accidentally. The sink was attached to the wall, but there was also a stand under it, and it was pristine. Not any dirt or grime anywhere to be seen on the white porcelain.

Dolan stepped in, takes his hat off, and got in the shower, turning on the water to a perfect temperature for his skin as he started to clean his arms. 

As he was doing so, he started to think on his dream again, it was slowly becoming just more clear, but it was still too hazy to remember any major details. All he did remember was that it looked like him. He was in a dark room, there was very little outside detail, some other features were able to be seen where his form was. By the looks of it in his dream, it definitely was not pleasant... his face in the dream looked like one of complete terror, not to mention, he was all scarred up, scratched, bleeding, dry blood, bruises, blisters from what looked like fire, and other wonderful things... he was kinda happy he did not remember the entire thing now, though he was still very curious.

As the water was pouring over his back it seemed to heat up a little bit, getting just a tad too warm for his comfort. He sighed and he went to the side, shutting off the water after finishing up his cleaning, and he got off, putting on a towel to get his body cleaned. 

After he was done with drying himself, he got on his hat, and walked downstairs after he grabbed his work papers, and sat at the table, since he was hungry, he decided to get a bowl of cerial, and eats it as he went over his papers, he saw the fill out form on it, and he sighed, there seemed to be quite a few things missing, and other things that were on there that it was not natural to be asked for, it must have been a newly opened buisiness, by the sounds of it from Nixxiom yesterday, it opened only a couple months ago, and it was popular right off the bat.

The form looked something a little like this...

HOMEPLATES NECESSITIES AND BRINK-S CAFE  
(I literally dunno if this is a brand LOL) 

First Name_____________________ Last Name__________________________ Middle Initial______ Date____________________  
Town___________________ ZIP Code__________________ Address___________________ Work Address_______________________  
Social Security Number___________________ Are you Able to Lift 50 or more Pounds?_____________________________  
Why do you want this job?______________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Personal Work Requests:________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Previous Work Places?___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
What was your Job at your Last Place of Work?____________________________________________________________________  
Town__________________ ZIP Code___________________ Address____________________ Work Address______________________  
Rules and Terms about your Job: _____________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.  
Reprecusions if the Rules are Broken:__________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.  
Dealing with Work Related Problems:__________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.

Full Name: __________________________ Signature:_________________________________  
Managers Name: ________________________________ Signature:_________________________________

Dolan had filled out all of the form, and he had the paperwork and notices that Adriel had signed for him as well, it was all in the stack of papers he had, though there seemed to be some suspicious looking parts of the paperwork that he was a little reluctant to sign, one of the things that was not on the official form, and at the very back was this box that said 'NEEDS TO BE FILLED OUT' it was asking for contact info, names of his family members, ages and other information on them, merital status, religion, and other things like that, something that from what he thought, unallowed on a work form, so he merely put down his contact info, and his brothers and parents phone numbers, but that was all he put down.

He knew Zaraganba was already out working on something, and he knew where his brother always kept a spare key, so he went to the fridge, got into the cabinet right next to it, and he reaches up to hopefuly find a tack right there, sadly though, Dolan was shorter than his brother, so... he couldn't reach the damned thing! Thinking to himself and cursing himself for being so short, he went to grab one of the wooden chairs in the next room over. 

As soon as he got the key, he puts the chair back and he walked to the door, making sure he had everything for his interview with his boss, casually walking out the door, he closes it, locked it, and he yawns as he makes sure to get all of the eye boogers out of his eyes and he closed the door, locking it. It was normal for him and his brother the stick the spare key under a certain board in front of the door, concealed by a carpet. The reason that this was done was so the last user of the key didn't lose it, and so if the other brother got home earlier than the other one, then they could still get into the house. Dolan has had to stay with his brother before so this was common knowledge.

The store he was supposed to be working at was nearby, so he could walk there. He didn't have a car, so he had no choice anyway. As soon as he got to where he was supposed to be at, Dolan walked into the building, and he looks around, trying to find someone who looked like a manager or something. It took a while, and he was getting odd looks from quite a few of the employees at the place, who looked at him with questionable looks, before they get back to their jobs and mind their own business.

"Hello, you must be Danger Dolan, am I correct?" a voice asked from behind him, he got the chills, he hadn't even heard anyone walking up from behind him, but as soon as he heard the voice, it felt as if someone was dumping ice on his back. 

Turning around with some striking speed, he looks to the person who was behind him, he looked like he was about 37, close to forty if he was wrong, the man was taller than he was by about another 9 inches, and he had this unfriendly look to him, his eyes were dark, and they seemed to be glaring at him, though the brows were not furrowed at all. He was very stalky, wore a black workshirt, and the signature mechanical department logo on the right side on the breastpocket. The material looked to be something like polyester stange enough, and he noticed that unlike some of the other stores he had worked at , this was the only place to allow jeans every day for work, not formal pants like khaki's

"Y-yes, That would be me." he stuttered out in a small state of surprise, doing a mental face palm because he sounded like a complete noob, he sighed, and he looked at the man, straightening up, and he looked the other man in the face, trying not to look as unsettled as he sounded. He looked the man dead in the eye, also taking in more of the mans features while there was a silence between them.

The man had raven black hair, and it went back, being tied into a small ponytail, it looked like it was not too long though, his eyebrows were a bit thick and dark, and he was kind of thin. His skin tone was considerably light, and his eyes were what looked like dark gray, with blue tinges here and there. 

The man decided the break the silence with a chilling smile that could have passed as a real one from the distance. His eyes darkened and he leans back, and he motioned for Dolan to follow him, the humanoid man was glaring to the floor, the more he looked at the man, he felt even more chills go up his spine, and he follows behind, tempted to actually find the courage to escape now...

As the man nears the door to his office, Dolan smelled something distinctly like beer, and was temped to back away, but he went inside anyway and he sits down in the rickety old chairs around a dirty and wobbly desk for several people to use. It was rather ran down, though almost everything that was in the public eye was able to be seen, there was very little to be appreciated from behind the scenes from what Dolan had seen so for, and that is saying a lot right there alone.

"May I take a look at your paper work, mister Dolan? I need to make sure you put all of the necessary information into the field we had provided for you. This helps us to make sure to keep track of contact information, and any ways we can guarentee your safety here in our wonderful workplace..." the man said and he suddenly gave a very dark, and seemingling unamused chuckled as he muses to himself, before he extended his hand at the younger male and he gave him a very bone schilling smirk as he says his name to Dolan, who was looking around to act like he was interested in the architecture, and getting femiluarized with his work place if he was going to be accepted here.

He saw the mans face though, his eyes looked dead, and it was as if his presence was like ice, or even poison, it was making Dolan feel way too uneasy, frightened if you must, but it just was making him overly nervous, and he hated that...

"You may call me Urick, I am sure we will get along quite well at this job Dolan, I am also quite sure that you will fit in quite immensely with your soon to be work family here. Everyone is welcome, and we make sure to treat others with hospitality, care, companionship, respect, and love. Breaking these lines is where the problems start. Also I noticed that the complete form on the back is not filled out, can you tell me why that is mister Dolan?" the man asked and he smiled to the other, who was shivering and he looked away, getting ready to tell the boss the truth about the situation.

"Well, Urick, I-" he was so rusely interrupted by the same damned man and Dolan was looking at him, trying to remain patient and emotionally coolected. Urick stated the exact reason Dolan did not want to put down the information, and Dolan would have paled if he could hae, but he was kinda just pure white skinned. Hard to do so, though there seemed to be a bit of a blue tint to his face, all of this was making him feel mentally nautious.

As he was trying to see with himself if he even wanted the job anymore, or if he was just going to try and bolt out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. The mans smile was the worst feature. Why was it the thing that creeped him out the most? He only did a mental facepalm at himself, he probably was drooling as he was thinking, and making himself look like a complete goon or something in front of the guy, having him stare at him when he was trying to appear normal and calm was already bad enough... 

Dolan took a few more moments to think before he looked to the man and he answered with a confident voice " I guess, that I.." 

(end of chapter one!)

Notes on the chapter: all of the spelling errors are by accident and will be left as is, because mainly I am too lazy to go back and try to fix them, also, all of the spelling errors in the second set of text messages ARE MEANT TO BE THERE, so to let you all know, read them as they look, and enjoy the drunken craziness, and the FAKE employment form I made, I wanted to see how dorky it was going to look, and I will say as much as I did a pretty darn good job on it, thank you very much! Anyway, enjoy this chapter? No? Comment? I'll take some constructive criticism! Flames will be used to roash marshmellows, and there will be a small Planet Dolan Crew Script Play for entertainment at the end of every chapter If I can help it. Please read on, enjoy the crazy, and wait for the next chapter!

SUPER PLANET DOLAN SCRIPT FUN #1

DOLAN: *walking downtown to get some shopping done* *lazily looking around and he yawns, passing by a whole bunch of crazy or annoyed people*

SUPER MARKET CASHIER: I am sorry sir, but we cannot take foreign coins for your purchas, you have to use our countries cash, we can't even use money codes to compare that to our own cash because it is not from any of our countries...

NIXXIOM: Are you implying that my money is COUNTERFEIT? *face darkened as he leans in closer to glare at the cashier*

DOLAN: *sighed as he looked at Nixxiom who was causing a ruckus in the line* oh jeez, what the heck did he do now? Start someone on fire? Steal someones food? Threaten this random who knows who on the street? hes always getting his ass into trouble... *walked towards the ruckus and looked around*

SHIMA: Whats going on out here?! *walks from the stores storage in a uniform and Nixxiom glared at her* 

NIXXIOM: you work for these-these fakers?! *glaring hardened when he was trying to get the item he wanted.

DOLAN: What the heck did you do this time, Nixxiom? 

NIXXIOM: I am trying to but these peoples product, and they do not understand or want to deal with my money. *grumbled and he muttered various curse words, and he popped his knuckles in annoyance. 

DOLAN: for the love of pete- oh for the freaking love of chicken strip goddesses! ILL PAY FOR IT. *grumbled and he slapped his own head, a huge sweat drop going down over his left temple, h paid for it because he did not want to try and explain alien money, and 'human' money. Mainly because Nixxiom never listened anyway.

NIXXIOM: *looking at the cashier and he flipped him off* Take that mother fucker!! I WIN!! 

Dolan: ............... *sighed and he walked away*

(END OF SCRIPT)


End file.
